wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/The Pilot: Wiki Records Forms New Boy Band, 4 Way Street
Wiki Records Forms New Boy Band, ''4 Way Street'' EXCLUSIVE: Wiki Records has become a very popular label with over 15 signed artists. Hit singles have come from the label including "Move with the Crowd" by Lisha Jane, "Really Don't Care" by Jasmine Byran, and "Ain't No Way We're Going Home" by Blonde. The label's performers range from soloists to duos to groups. And now after a month long casting, Wiki Records has formed a new boy band with four talented boys, a many of them already actors on the Wiki Channel. The new band, titled 4 Way Street, is set to be a pop boy band. The first member of the band pictured in the picture below is Heather Sands, an Australian musician and actor. Sands grew up in New South Wales, Australia before moving out to Los Angeles when he was 13 to pursue a career in music. He singed to Columbia Records when he was 16 and released his first single "Waiting Outside the Lines" but he left the label when he turned 16. He took on acting to boost his career and made his first acting appearance on the Nick at Nite series, See Dad Run, when he was 15. The second member pictured above is Dane Wilkins, an American actor, dancer and singer. As a child, he was featured in Kidz Bop Rulez! along with Jasmine Byran (who is now a Wiki Records artist as well). In 2010, he was cast in a Disney Channel series, Dance Dance Chicago, where he worked with for three years before the show was cancelled due to some budget cuts. Wilkins will later be appearing in Wiki Channel's Original Movie East Meets West as an asprising thespian, Kendall, and in Trapped: The Escape Challenge as Devon Campell, a jock with an attitude. He also will be working with the Wiki Channel Music Group to sing the theme song for Wiki Channel's upcoming series, G.I. Jennings. Dakota Roberts, third pictured in the photo, is a supporting actor on Wiki Channel's hit series, Life with Twins, portraying Rayford Davenport. Before then, Dakota had a main role on the Discovery Kids series, "Salamander's Creek," playing the role of Micah at 8 years old. Roberts is also a guitarist and a few of his instrumentals are featured on the album, "Young Composers." Later this year, you can catch Roberts playing the role of Jeff Sun in the Wiki Channel Original Movie, Too Little Too Late. He also will be in the upcoming feature film, James Colon, playing the title character. Fourth pictured in the photo is Jesse Raynes, an actor and singer. Raynes actually has previous experience in a band as he was a drummer/singer in the OUTSiders, along with Harrison Webbs, Orlando Oliva, and Francis Greenes. They went on tours for 2 out of their 3 albums and were very popular, up until the band split in the December of 2013. In early 2014, Raynes met with Wiki Channel and they were interested in doing music with him, which is probably what landed him 4 Way Street. Recently, Raynes was also cast in the upcoming Wiki Channel original series, Dramatically Average. He will be playing Michael Dilard. 4 Way Street is being managed by Jessie1010, manager of over 10 Wiki Channel actors and a Wiki Records music president. About the band, Jessie says, "I'm very excited to be working with 4 Way Street. This is definitely something different for Wiki Records. It's not a girl group like ILY or a band with a lead singer like Zander Sun & the Stars. It's a boy band where the voices of all four boys will be heard. The boys we have chosen are ridiculously talented and they work so well together. It's not even work with these guys, it's just pure fun. Music is something that comes from the heart so it was important that the boys we chose had a connection and things in common. That's exactly what we have here with them." Jessie went on to say, "I also love the fact that the boys are very experienced. Dane has tons of credits, Dakota was raised in the performing industry, Jesse has been in a band before, and Heather has worked with a label before. We didn't have to teach them anything. Additionally, I think it's fabulous that a lot of the boys are already working on Wiki Channel and doing their acting work separately from the band. People will be able to watch them separately on screen, then hear them come together as a band. It's an incredible thing." The band will begin working on music later this month and are expected to release their first single next month. Category:Blog posts